


Sweet, Sweet Routine

by izunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Knights graduation, Soft moments in bed, sena is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izunyan/pseuds/izunyan
Summary: Leo gets lovely with his bf. Things happen.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sweet, Sweet Routine

**Author's Note:**

> HII. For my bestie and Izumi simp; Belenyan. :D  
> Enjoy. <3

Leo was happy. So happy that he could almost die, all full of warm feelings that Izumi triggered inside of him.

He had been dating Izumi for two weeks now, and everyday was so much fun. Every morning felt more blissful than the previous one, and the food also had started to be tastier. All thanks to Izumi, who finally decided to accept his feelings for Leo. 

“...Sena. Are you awake?”

It wasn’t very early in the morning, but weirdly enough Leo achived to wake up like a normal person that day. Gently, he rocked Sena’s shoulder in order to wake him up, impatient. He really wanted to see him, his eyes, always so light with a soft blue, hearing his voice whispering “Good morning, my love...” the very first moment that he wakes up. Leo misses him so much even when he’s asleep, sadly.

“Senaaa, wake up. May I kiss you like the princess you are?”

“Mh?”

Even on Saturdays, Sena’s schedule was as strict as ever. However, sometimes, the tiredness of his body was stronger than his own will, keeping the model in bed for some extra hours.  
In those days, Leo enjoyed taking care of him, almost like a husband would: making breakfast, protecting his lover’s sleep from the early sunlight, watching over him just in case he’s having a bad dream...

“...I overslept again, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. But I couldn’t wake you up earlier, sorry. You see, you look so cute and calm when you’re sleeping. I can’t bring myself to disrupt you~.”

“Even when I have told you so many times to do so...”

Both of them were living the most peaceful domestic life one could imagine. Doing nothing special, just Leo’s composing, and Sena’s modeling... The routine felt like an unreal dream, after leaving behind the living hell that Yumenosaki was for the pair. The graduation was also fun, full of sad goodbyes and tight hugs. “We’ll meet again, it’s not like we are departing to another planet”, is what the old leader said the last day, but somehow, it did felt that way for Knights.  
The unexplored open world may turn in someone’s space, after all. 

“I know what you told me! But Sena is more at peace since we are living together, right? Is my presence somehow relaxing for you? I noticed! I’m not that dumb! When we have the chance to sleep together like this, you always oversleep.”

“How did you even notice that...?”

“Because I know Sena the best! Wahaha! No one understands you as I do. ☆”

As annoying as it was, truth must be said. Leo paid special attention at every matter that included Sena: the way he acted, his manners, his estrange habits, his feelings and needs.

“Don’t be so loud, I get it already, okay?”

“Moh, Sena... You didn’t welcome me like you always do.~ It fells lonely, you know.”

Leo pounded like a child, getting a bit closer to Izumi’s face. It was as If he was expecting some kind of loving gesture in return.  
And just with that, considering how shy and inexperienced his partner was, the composer witnessed as his face turned light red. Sena did not hesitate and tried to cover himself with the blanket. 

“You’re blushing. Adorable...”

“Shut up... I m-may kiss you later.”

“Really!? Wow! Sena is kind! Did you remember? Today we make two weeks of being lovebirds. ♪ “

“Of course I remembered, Leo-kun... But I don’t count the days like you do.”

Izumi was feeling incredibly flustered at the moment. He couldn’t even think straight, as Leo went on and said a ton of embarrassing things towards him.

“Does this mean is our anniversary? Should we do something special? Let me take you out, Sena! I will prepare a unforgettable date just for you, my love!”

Copying a cat, Izumi finally leaned out of the bed, just a little. He left a tiny kiss on Leo’s cheek, leaning on his shoulders pretty nervous, his face feeling even hotter. Izumi barely managed to look at him straight in the eyes. Whenever they are this close, his cheeks reddens as with no one else.

“Being with you here is enough, Leo-kun. Don’t overwork yourself, mh?”

“Whaaat? Planning things for my boyfriend is always fun! It doesn’t feel like work at all! And also! It’s getting cold here, let me accompany you.”

“I know, but... Isn’t too soon for that?”

“Mh? You mean cuddling in bed?”

“W-Wait...!”

Fast as he was, Leo lay down next to Izumi under the soft and comfy blanket, giving him all the cuddles and caresses. 

“Leo-kun~! Your hands are cold! Get off!”

“Really? Wahaha! Then warm them up for me!”

Eventually, both of them ended up laughing. Even if Leo has a lot of fun bothering Izumi, he loves how childish his Leo can be.

“Can I kiss you now, Sena?”  
“...why are you asking?”

It just makes everything more complicated for Sena. He usually finds himself in a kiss, but he never answers with a “yes, you can kiss me”, it would be too embarrassing. 

“It’s no fun if I can’t see your embarrassing sides too, you know... So show me all of you, Sena. Don’t worry, take your time, yes? Sena is scared of loving someone, I know that! And I felt so special and happy when you dragged me here with you, in your house, and whispered love words towards me. Even if you don’t dare demonstrating your love to me, I won’t complain! In the meantime, I will bathe you in love twice, as much as you need. Because Sena is a really needy person, isn’t he?”

The fact that such warm words were for Izumi alone was driving him insane. How can someone survive Leo’s sweet words?  
However, even if they make his heart ache a little, and his stomach all tingly, he will accept every single bit of it.  
Leo got on top of him, ignoring their daily routine completely. He started kissing Izumi’s lips, slowly, pace accelerating right after, barely giving Sena the time to breathe.

“I love you.”

Another kiss.

“I love you, I really love you.”

More kisses, as soft as they could be, bitting his lip just one time. Izumi felt breathless, and he knew his face was quite a mess because of Leo. Later, he would prepare breakfast for his beloved genius, and buy a present for him on his way to work. And of course, Leo understands that’s Sena’s way of expressing “I love you” back without words.


End file.
